Year of the Spark: March 8th
by Sparky Army
Summary: He waited and waited it for it to come, but it never did. The continuation of everyone's favorite thing this year.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: I always liked the line by Todd in this episode, so I decided to do a little piece on it. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Day Death Didn't Come **

By: Serised

* * *

_"It was worth it, if only to see the sky once more."_ (Todd, episode Common Ground)

It took some getting used too, coming back to life. He remembered lying there, probably nearing the age of one hundred and seeing the wraith standing over him, looking over his shriveled and dying body. He was dried up; he didn't have the will to live anymore. Using what little power he had left, his head raised and whispered words etched from his crisp lips: _End it._ His head hit the ground with an audible thump as he waited. Thoughts flew through his head, what he would miss the most. He pictured his team gathered around his casket, tears in their eyes that wouldn't fall in public but would behind closed doors. He saw Ronon with a hand on Teyla's shoulder, giving his silent comfort as he stood stoically, not wanting to believe he was dead. He saw McKay, eyes darting everywhere but the casket. He saw Carson, the doctor's eyes full with tears that didn't dare fall. He saw Lorne, a picture of disbelief that the commanding officer that bounced back from everything was dead.

Then he saw Elizabeth. Behind her diplomatic facade was devastation. Her eyes showed no emotion, but just from her body language he could tell she was dying inside. John wanted to reach out to her, but realized it was a dream, that he wasn't really dead, not yet anyway. Moving next to her, he saw her shudder, as if something was aloft. Rodney looked over at her, concern clearly written on his features. She gave him a tight smile before looking back at the casket.

Death never came though. The hand on his chest wasn't taking, it was giving. The pain was almost as worse as getting the life sucked out, and he fought desperately, writhing on the cold grass as a fresh young hand clamped down on the wraith's forearm. He screamed. Then, it was over.

Everyone was aghast. To be truthful, he couldn't quite grasp the idea himself. One minute he was half dead, the next he was up, yelling at Kolya for being the coward in their obscene scuffle. He wasn't paying much attention when Ronon handed him the gun, but he quickly glanced down to make sure it was set to stun before he shot the thing that gave him his life back. Feeling Ronon's eyes glaring at the back of his head, he followed the Marines back to the jumper, ignoring McKay's interrogatory, only focusing on the steps he took.

The air on the planet where they dropped off the wraith was arid, the only sound he heard before it woke up was the ripple from the open wormhole. The dart flew overhead, and the wraith was pleased. Running back into the jumper, he sat down in the back and watched McKay fly the jumper home.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at the familiar surroundings; he was home. Leaving the jumper, the first person he saw he marched over too, wrapping his arms around her trembling form and burying his face into his neck, taking in her scent like it was the end of the world. A hand was brought to her hair, feeling the curls he adored. He felt a hand in his hair, and the matching one around his waist, clutching the back of his tack vest for dear life.

A cleared throat in the background brought them apart, but she stared into his face drinking up his decrepit face. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice not all that stable.

He nodded, a smile bursting out for the first time in forever. "I am now," he said, leaning in and kissing her forehead softly. "I am now."


End file.
